psifandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Manipulation
Dream Manipulation (or, also known as dream walking) is the power to enter and control '''other beings '''dreams with the mind. One who possess this ability can enter other peoples dreams, change dreams, and cause viscous nightmares. Before moving on to dream manipulation, one should become at least proficient in Lucid Dreaming. Capabilities Dream manipulation involves but is not limited to modifying, suppressing, fabricating, influencing, manifesting, sensing, and observing dreams as well as nightmares, daydreams, etc. The user can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming, entrap people in REM, and promote spiritual/emotional healing within dreams. Dream Walking This will tell you how to enter and manipulate a person's dream while that person is asleep. First master the art of Lucid Dreams. Before you are going to be able to enter the dreams of others, you will need to master the art of becoming conscious during your dreams. Falling asleep consciously is one way of doing it, but that is rather difficult for most people to master. It is recommend you learn how to master the technique of programming yourself to become aware you are dreaming in advance and then realizing you are dreaming after the dream has started. * Note: If you do not know how to have lucid dreams then you should go on the page and start training that before continuing onto dream walking Next decide your target and contact them: Decide the person you want to contact in the plane of dreams and make it very clear in your mind you want to remember to contact them once you are aware in your own dream. Once your body is asleep, your mind is awake and you know you are dreaming then you can attempt to shift into your target's dream. However, if they are not in REM this technique will fail. You can't enter someone's dream and interact with them if they are not dreaming. That's what makes this technique so difficult, you have to be able to go lucid in dreams virtually at will, because timing it out so you are in REM at the same time they are is a tricky thing to do. A good idea is making a list of friends you want to contact, just in case, so every time you go lucid, you have a much better chance of at least catching one of them in REM at the same time you are. Anyways, you want to know how to enter their dream: If they are asleep and dreaming, it is quite simple, once you become aware you are in a dream. All you do is close your eyes, say the name of the person out loud and form the image of their face in your mind behind your closed dream-eyelids and start spinning around in circles. That's right, hold your arms out to your side and spin around in circles as quickly as fast as you possibly can. When you feel like you are in their dream, feel free to stop spinning and open your eyes. You'll just know when you are near them in their dream. Interact with your target: Your intentions of practicing dream walking must be pretty strong if you made it to this point. Mastering the above two techniques is no easy task. It has takes years to get it down to a science. Interacting with the target can be the best part: You can tell them they are dreaming and try to make them become lucid. However, for some reason untrained people are hard to awaken in the dream world. Many people have refused to believe that they are in the dream world, but then the next day some of them have told claim they had a 'strange dream' the night before. You may not want to waste your time trying to convince them they are dreaming, but if you do, simply ask them to remember how they got there. They will find that their memory is all fuzzy and they can't remember how they ended up where they are at that moment! Tell them that is because their body has fallen asleep and they are in a dream. You can offer them advice that will stick in their subconscious mind when they awaken. Most people don't remember their dreams, so they won't remember you telling them, but they will believe it as truth. You can basically control the minds of anyone whose dreams you can enter. It sounds like some sort of weird dark art, use it responsibly and only for the good of all involved. Category:All Abilities Category:Miscellaneous